


all that you're feeling

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: my hollow heart has bled me dry [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Immortality, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: He's got all he needs right here.





	

Only their house changes with the times. Photographs dot the walls, replacing some of the old paintings – though they keep the painting above the fireplace. There’s a dishwasher in the kitchen and a new fridge to replace their old ice box. The two of them have been talking about whether or not they should do a full on renovation of the kitchen.

But the two of them don’t change.

Certainly, they update their wardrobes and make some effort to stick with the times. But Jack still looks the same way that he did fifty, seventy, a hundred years before. And Gabe’s looked the exact same since he first came to walk the earth.

The only change is the loss of his wings.

That happened well over a century ago, though, and Gabe’s long since come to terms with it. He’d go through it all again if it meant saving Jack. He’s accepted that life’s not worth continuing without him.

Even though they haven’t seen action since the Second World War, there’s still a vault tucked away in their attic full of guns. Some of which haven’t seen action since the 1800s. Gabe’s got a lot of fond memories when it comes to his guns, likes to keep them and they’re all still in fully functional order; he’s got a lot of good memories attached to that gun in particular.

It’s not like they have a lot of visitors. Sometimes the kid drops by with his vampire, but those visits are few and far between. Time is measured differently when you have what seems like an infinite stretch of it before you.

Sometimes Gabe misses the action of it all. Misses the thrill of the hunt.

But then he walks into the kitchen, to the smell of dinner cooking, and Jack humming while he chops vegetables or checks something in the oven or stirs something on the stove. Then there’s a wash of warmth through him and the tension bleeds out of him.

He wants for nothing. He’s got it all right here.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** gift  
>  **Words:** 343 words


End file.
